


2005

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, M/M, alternate universe - eating disorder, tw eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees it in the beginning of 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've had in my mind. In no way is it meant to romanticize eating disorders. My best friend has an eating disorder. She doesn't believe she's beautiful. This story, in a way, is about her. Please don't read this if you are sensitive to eating disorders or are triggered by eating disorders.
> 
> I'll be posting each entry as one chapter, though I'll upload multiple chapters a day. This is my first fic that is told from first person point of view, so bear with me if it does not meet your standards.

**January 5th, 2005**

I ate three burgers when we had lunch. Everyone else had one. Maybe I should cut back on eating so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**January 12th, 2005**

Joe said he'd never seen me eat so quickly. Andy said nothing. Pete laughed.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**January 17th, 2005**

When we went out to eat someone called me fat.


	4. Chapter 4

**February 3rd, 2005**

Today is the day I really saw it. My arms are huge. My stomach is huge. I'm huge.


	5. Chapter 5

**February 19th, 2005**

I've stopped eating so much, but it's hard. They haven't noticed yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**March 1st, 2005**

I stuck my fingers down my throat today and threw up my lunch. 


	7. Chapter 7

**March 14th, 2005**

I've been throwing up for two weeks now. I asked Pete if he thought I was fat. He said no.


	8. Chapter 8

**March 31st, 2005**

Pete knows. 


	9. Chapter 9

**April 1st, 2005**

He barged into the bathroom and saw me with my fingers down my throat. He sunk to the floor and hugged me and asked why I was doing this. I cried for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

**April 23rd, 2005**

I told Pete I would stop doing it, but I didn't. I've been more careful now. I've only lost ten pounds. It's not enough.


	11. Chapter 11

**June 7th, 2005**

I fainted on stage and hit my head. I woke up in the hospital to Pete with his head in his hands and a doctor telling him about my "eating disorder." Joe and Andy are sitting next to Pete. Joe is holding Andy's hand with puffy red eyes. The doctor tells Pete I can go to rehab or someone can watch me. Pete vows to watch me.


	12. Chapter 12

**July 7th, 2005**

Pete's kept his word. We finish the tour and then go home. Pete stays with me for a while. It's been a month.


	13. Chapter 13

**August 4th,** **2005**

Pete calls me every day. I haven't thrown up in two months. Pete tells me how proud he is of me.


	14. Chapter 14

**August 4th,** **2005**

Pete calls me every day. I haven't thrown up in two months. Pete tells me how proud he is of me.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**November 29th, 2005**

Pete moved in. Andy and Joe have been dating for a few months now. I've never seen Joe this happy. I'm happy for him.


	16. Chapter 16

**December 25th, 2005**

Pete kissed me today. He told me how proud he was of me and he told me I was beautiful and perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

**April 23rd, 2006**

Andy proposed to Joe. Joe cried and said yes. 


	18. Chapter 18

 

**May 4th, 2006**

It's almost been a year since the hospital. At night, Pete's arms hold my waist and pulls me close to his chest. He tangles his legs in mine and presses soft kisses to the back of my neck. He kisses every freckle and every stretch mark. He kisses the fat on my hips and thighs. He leaves bruising bites on my hips for only us to see. Pete makes love to me slowly and softly and passionately. When the bad thoughts try to creep in, he whispers how amazing I am and how he loves me so much. I'm beginning to believe his words. It takes time, but I do.


	19. Chapter 19

**June 7th, 2006**

A year ago I was in the hospital. Now I'm living with Pete and so in love with him. I'm finally happy with myself.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the short story.

**December 25th, 2006**

His present was a small, silver, gleaming band in a velvet box underneath the Christmas tree. 

I said yes.


End file.
